Social networking is a major medium of communications today. Individuals are able to broadcast messages to relatives, friends, acquaintances and the world through technologies such as the internet and mobile devices. Because of the rapid speed of communications offered by these technologies, individuals are able to reach an audience much larger than that reachable by traditional communications means.
Those offering products and services may wish to take advantage of the communication possibilities opened up by social networking.